


Послушание

by william_t



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Asphyxiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/william_t/pseuds/william_t
Summary: – Вернер?! – присвистнул Вальдес. – Тогда, Бреве, вы ошиблись. Его прислали не Кальдмееру в помощь, а мне на радость.– Ледяной Олаф с тобой бы согласился, – второй адмирал хрустнул пальцами, у отца была такая же привычка. – Будь его воля, он бы запер гостя до конца кампании в канатном ящике (с) Отблески Этерны, Зимний излом: Из глубин





	Послушание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву для команды WTF OE naval 2016

– Выше, – в повисшей тишине ровный голос Бреве хлещет, словно кнут.

Вернер сглатывает и с трудом выпрямляется, чувствуя, как в шею над кадыком впивается грубая веревка. Если что он и усвоил, проведя несколько недель в канатном ящике, так это то, что приказы фрошерского адмирала выполняются немедленно, и обсуждать их не дозволено. Как и просить о пощаде. Марикьяре объясняют быстро и доходчиво, а он по-прежнему не отличается стойкостью и умением терпеть боль.

Темные глаза изучают его с жадностью, которая первое время пугала до дрожи и подгибающихся ног, а сейчас лишь скатывается холодком по позвоночнику. Обездвиженный, едва дышащий, Вернер помнит, что все могло быть куда хуже. Веревки оплетают его запястья и щиколотки, вытягивают в струну, давят под грудью. После визитов Бреве на коже остаются красные полосы, которые порой начинают кровоточить, и это может заметить кто-нибудь ещё, а потому его мучителю приходится помнить об осторожности. Главное – не гадать, что будет, когда тот, наконец, сорвется.

В недрах корабля, покачивающегося на волнах, что-то мерно поскрипывает, и Вернер отвлекается на этот звук, пока Бреве перекидывает веревку через балку и вяжет очередной узел. Высоко, слишком высоко! Петля на шее затягивается сильнее, и в ужасе Вернер приподнимается на носки, чтобы глотнуть ещё немного воздуха. Он ненавидит темный трюм и второго адмирала Талига, раз за разом ввергающего его в почти забытый кошмар, но уже не вздрагивает, когда мозолистая ладонь проходится по обнаженному телу. Кричать – нельзя. Стоит издать хоть звук, как его немедленно вздернут на этой балке, и вот тогда станет горячо и темно. Вернер умирает каждый раз, как только забывает о правилах, но его смерть всегда длится не дольше четверти склянки. Потом – искусственное дыхание, раздирающий горло кашель и все те же внимательные глаза, от взгляда которых хочется сбежать на край света.

Нет, судьба все-таки кошка. Вернер всегда опасался Альмейду, чей гнев неукротимой волной захлестнул побережье, и безумного Вальдеса с его ведьмами. Но никогда – этого невысокого неулыбчивого человека.

Он ощущает, как руки ложатся на пояс и уверенно тянут, заставляя качнуться назад. Стоять на кончиках пальцев тяжело, от напряжения судорогой сводит лодыжки, но Вернер не произносит ни слова и закрывает глаза. По виску стекает капля пота.

Бреве тихо хмыкает где-то за спиной, наверняка замечая бьющую его дрожь. Вернер знает, что тот любит наблюдать и редко стремится к телесной близости, а потому испытывает едва ли не облегчение, когда ладонь соскальзывает ему между ног. Уж лучше принять в себя член, чем ещё раз ощутить, как горло захлестывает огненная удавка.

По занемевшим конечностям разливается тупая боль, дыхание вырывается изо рта с хрипами. Треклятый извращенец, любитель морских узлов и надежно зафиксированных жертв. Наверняка идея заменить карцер на канатный ящик принадлежала ему! Вернер повторяет это про себя, пока Бреве трется между его сведенных бедер, оставляя липкие следы. Он неловко пытается поднять связанные руки, чтобы удержаться за балку, но Бреве немедленно тянет его вниз, и это так страшно, что Вернер замирает.

– Не шевелись, – звучит над ухом новый приказ. Возбужденный член скользит между ягодиц, упирается в кольцо мышц и наконец-то проникает в измученное тело. Бреве всегда движется короткими, сильными рывками, от чего неприятно саднит где-то внутри, но это можно вытерпеть, а ещё одну смерть – нет. Повиснув на веревках, Вернер глотает затхлый воздух, которого может не хватить, и считает трещины на отсыревших досках, через которые просачиваются капли воды. Второй адмирал не нуждается в ответном желании, только в полной покорности, а значит, все скоро закончится.

Он чувствует, как пальцы сильнее впиваются в бедра, тянут навстречу, лишая опоры, и веревка сдавливает шею все туже, до тех пор, пока перед невольно зажмуренными глазами не начинают извиваться в пляске цветные ленты. Только не снова! Только не… В отчаянии Вернер сам подается назад, насаживаясь на член и сжимая его внутри, и Бреве наконец-то кончает, впечатавшись пахом в ягодицы.

Он перерезает веревки неспешно, словно с сожалением, и подхватывает поскользнувшегося Вернера подмышки, чтобы уверенно потянуть в сторону трапа. Пора возвращаться. Изо рта вырывается облегченный вздох. После всего, что происходит между ними в трюме, канатный ящик выглядит убежищем, в котором хочется запереться изнутри и верить, что следующий раз никогда не наступит.

Перед тем, как оставить его, Бреве несколько мгновений рассматривает сочащийся сукровицей след на запястье, а потом прикасается к нему губами, и вера тает, как дым.


End file.
